1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like, which is capable of managing the number of sheets for image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like, one has heretofore been known wherein the number of sheets for image formation can be managed for each specific individual or post. For example, the image forming apparatus is provided with a key such as a key counter, a key card or the like inserted therein and attached thereto. When the image forming apparatus is in use, such a key is inserted into and attached thereto so that the operation thereof is allowed. In the case of the key counter, the number of sheets for image formation is set to the key counter itself. In the case of the key card, the number of sheets for image formation is stored in an image forming apparatus or computer to which a reader/writer of the key card is connected.
As the need for managing the number of sheets for image formation for each specific individual or post in the image forming apparatus, the adoption of such a system that each individual or post is charged with an amount corresponding to the number of sheets for image formation is considered. Namely, when one or more image forming apparatuses are used in a plurality of persons or a plurality of posts, respective individuals or posts might be billed according to the amount of their use. Such a case needs to manage the number of sheets for image formation in each image forming apparatus.
Problems of such a prior art will next be explained.
When one attempts to manage the number of sheets for image formation for each specific individual or post, a key counter or a key card is prepared and must be attached to each image forming apparatus. Since it is not realistic that one like the key counter is prepared for each individual in particular, the management of the number of sheets for image formation by the key counter should unavoidably be done in predetermined units such as every posts, etc. Having to take the trouble to prepare these key counter and key card even in the case of the key counter and the key card leads to cumbersomeness in itself. The fact that the key counter or key card must be mounted to the image forming apparatus, is also cumbersome in itself.